May I Have My Dreams Now?
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: Jemima's all grown up now and has a daughter of her own, Reisa. She sings to the moon just like her mother did but what happens when Reisa finds a crystal? And what does the defeated Goblin King have to do with it? Rated T for future chapters.


A/N: Starting off with a new story, this time I'm going to try my hand at a crossover. A Cats/Labyrinth one to be precise. I need to note that this particular fanfic is set after both the Jellicle Ball and Sarah defeating Jareth.

Disclaimer: I own neither Labyrinth nor Cats. Any of the characters, settings etc. (Not the Jellicle Etcetera)

She rested her head on his soft chest, drifting off slowly to sleep. Once upon a time she would stay awake to sing under the light of the moon, but now she would rather be with her own star.

Jemima had grown quite a lot since the last time she sang to the Jellicle moon, she had found her mate. Who in other's eyes wasn't so special but she thought that he was as perfect as the moon itself.

"Tumble?"

She lifted her head slightly so she could look into his soft brown eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?"

His voice was gentle but strong, she loved the way he would hum softly to her, causing her to fall gently into her dreams.

"Do you think Reisa would be asleep by now? She's been quiet for a while now."

He chuckled then pushed himself up to go see is she had fallen asleep. Their den usually wasn't completely silent, at least one in the family would be singing.

"I'll be back soon."

He blew a kiss to his mate and walked off towards their daughter's part of the den.

"_Listen to the falling night,_

_It sings with a soft delight_

_Watch the sights,_

_Don't mind the lights_

_For when the sun decides to rise,_

Only the night will hide the li-"

"Reisa, sweetheart. Isn't it a bit late to be singing?"

Tumblebrutus walked beside her and sat, resting a paw on her brown shoulder.

"I was only singing, daddy."

Of course, she had inherited her mother's sweet, gentle voice but she looked almost nothing like her. She had only Jemima's eyes. Her looks had come from Tumblebrutus, looking almost like his much younger twin if he had one.

"I know you were. Your mother used to do the same, singing under the Jellicle moon."

Reisa turned towards her father and rested her head on his shoulder; his fur always tickled her nose, making her sneeze. In her eyes, there was no one else she would rather have cuddle her.

"Well, maybe you should get some rest. I believe you have a very busy day with Tuoni, Aprilli and Lilli tomorrow."

Like any normal kitten, she tried to convince her father to let her stay up a little longer but it was all in vain. Tumble walked with her back to the den, while her father was already inside, she turned and whispered to the moon.

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow night."

As always, he sat on his defeated throne. Spinning that one crystal in his hand, he couldn't admit defeat to himself but he had certainly lost a lot of confidence in himself. He wondered how a single fifteen-year-old girl could defeat his mighty kingdom.

"Greennail, I order you to come at once."

Sure, he had the goblins at his disposal but they were almost useless. Pretty much all they were able to do was make a nuisance of themselves and stealing small children. The king had succeeded in stealing all the children and turning them into goblins, all but one.

Toby Williams.

The small creature bowed before him,

"Yes, your majesty?"

The Goblin King stood up and kicked the chicken, which had decided to rest in front of his throne.

"I want someone to deal with this poultry problem. If it doesn't cease, I'll be forced to throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

The little goblin squealed in horror and scurried off in a hurry.

"Yes, me lord."

The Bog of Eternal Stench was the harshest punishment, even if a drop of the liquid would fall on you, you would smell horrible and you could never wash it off. Keeping a promise to its name. Many goblins had faced that punishment after Sarah's triumph.

And with that, he returned to rolling the crystal around in his left hand. It was the particular crystal that he had offered to her, the one promising her dreams.

"Argh!"  
Reisa woke from her nightmare with a little shudder. It had been happening quite a bit lately, there was a never-ending maze and little hideous creatures that tried to poke her with long, sharpened sticks.

She ran off to find her mum, but found out she wasn't there. Neither was her dad. She walked outside to find that no one was there either. She had managed to sleep in again, but usually there were a few Jellicles walking around in the main clearing. She started calling out, hoping someone would hear here but no one did.

She continued walking on, soon reaching Pouncival's den. Aprilli and Lilli should be home but they weren't either, no one seemed to be anywhere in the junkyard. Almost in tears, she ran to grandma Demeter's house to find…

"SURPRISE!"

All the Jellicles were there, Reisa was shocked. They had all scared her half to death but she kept in all inside. Smiling at the sight of her three best friends. Aprilli and Lilli were standing next to their parents, Pouncival and Etcetera. Aprilli and Lilli were both pale tabbies like their mum but they had different coloured eyes to each other. Aprilli had blue while Lilli had brown eyes.

"Happy birthday, Reisa."

The two twins said in unison, both running to give her a huge hug. Reisa had turned ten (In human years); she was the second oldest kitten, next to Tuoni. Tuoni was twelve but he was really tall, almost as tall as his adoptive father, Admetus. Without any notice at all, he came up behind her and the four we all in some kind of group hug.

"You're ten now, Reisa."

Tuoni had a really excited look on his face, he reminded Reisa of Mungojerrie when he had managed to steal Munkustrap's scarf. Tuoni and Mungojerrie were like brothers; they even talked similar though Tuoni wasn't related to anyone in the tribe.

"I can't believe everyone's here!"

She started blabbering on as if she had been fed a _lot_ of sugar. Every Jellicle she had ever met was here, even her grandfather was, she used to never see him because her mum said he was always busy but step-grandpa Munkustrap was always nice.

"Happy birthday, my dear."

Grandpa Macavity had walked up to her after she had been released from the huge kitten group hug. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, which surprised him quite a lot. Macavity had only been re-accepted quite recently, leaving his days of crime behind him but Reisa didn't know that.

He walked her over to her parents, who were smiling so much; she thought their faces would get really tired soon.

"You really surprised me, thank you."

Then she gave what was quite possibly her thirtieth hug that day, though at least fifteen of them were from Aprilli and Lilli.

"We thought you would like it, dear."

Jemima let go of her daughter and brushed back the tuft of brown fur that was sticking up from her shoulder. Tumblebrutus beckoned everyone further inside where Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had prepared a big birthday lunch. Of course, there were a lot of cans of tuna everywhere. Happily 'donated' by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"Hope you like it. Reisa sweetie."

Jenny called out with a big motherly smile on her face, Reisa always liked her cooking. Sometimes when she visited Aprilli and Lilli, their grandma Jenny would cook dinner and they all loved it. Sometimes even Tuoni would pop in and try to take Reisa's food out of fun but he was nowhere near as skilled as Jerrie.

"Jennylorum, Jellyanydots. Thank you soo much!"  
She was pretty much jumping on the spot, though she mixed their names. It happened quite often so they were used to it.

"No worries, dear."

Jellylorum walked forward and seated Reisa first; soon everyone was around the table. Of course, after ten minutes all the food was gone, with the help of Bustopher Jones too. She had officially given every Jellicle at least one hug.

After lunch, everyone was playing games. Rumpleteazer had won the first game of tag, then being defeated by Plato afterwards. All the adults had grown extremely tired except Old Deuteronomy who had just been watching, claiming to be the umpire. While the kittens were playing tag, Reisa tripped and tumbled down a hill of garbage.

Tuoni had come running down to check on her but she wasn't talking.

"Hey Reisa, are you okay?"

She continued to sit eerily still staring at something but Tuoni couldn't tell what it was. It was as if she had frozen solid. Looking rather worried, he ran off to get the twins. While he was gone, Reisa continued forward. Picking up a strange glass ball.


End file.
